User talk:Ghost rider224
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Berrybrick (talk) 15:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) |} FYI You're not allowed to add to pages yourself. That must be done by a Custom Quality Moderator, such as myself. Please add to pages instead, so that we are alerted that we need to rate the page. -- 17:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Please do not add customs on Official Lego Sets and articles like the one you did on the Ultrabuild page. If you want to add an article try going to the Customs area of Brickipedia Thanks. DocDoom2 (talk) 19:02, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Please re-read ErkelonJay's earlier warning. Thank you.--Toa Matau 18:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Please stop rating your customs. This is your final warning. Read your first message for more information.--Toa Matau 22:04, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Have you understood my warnings?--Toa Matau 17:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Final Reminder before a temporary ban You're not allowed to add to pages yourself. That must be done by a Custom Quality Moderator, such as myself. Please add to pages instead, so that we are alerted that we need to rate the page.--Toa Matau using your characters Hey Ghost, do u mind if I add your custom minifigures Finn and Jake in this article I created? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Custom:LEGO_Cartoon_Network Hello Please don't post non LEGO related images on articles and customs and make sure you have custom content before creating a custom page. Thank you. Xsizter (talk) 20:42, October 6, 2015 (UTC) You just continued posting non-LEGO characters and you gave yourself the rating AC, when Toa clearly told you not to. I know you met the requirements for an Acceptable Custom, but you cannot give yourself that heading, unless you are part of the Quality Check Group, which you are not. This is a warning. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:13, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Block Wha-wha-what!? I went through your contributions and you made a ton of posts with images and videos that are NOT LEGO related. It is taking me a long time to remove them all and I'm afraid I'm not even halfway done! Just people Brickipedia had some lazy administer does not mean you can get away. I am clearly not one of them, so I will give you a block for all the trouble you caused! Next time you put a non-LEGO related video/pic, I will block you for 2 years. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:13, October 6, 2015 (UTC) You used an implication of a curse word on your Custom:Chris & Bartlby. This is clearly against our rules, so I will give you a 6 month block. Because of your bad influence on the wiki, the next time I block you, it will most likely be a permablock. Final warning m8! Reason given: : Using curse word implication in a custom Start of block: 00:50, October 28, 2015 Expiry of block: 00:50, April 28, 2016 Intended blockee: Ghost rider224 Block ID: #6552 Current IP address: 98.216.17.174 I have been hit with an unfair block! I'm still a newbie at wikis, so of course I've broken a few rules. As for the "implication of a swear" I don't think it's appropriate to block someone for making an edit on an article they created. Plus, that was a direct quote from the Youtube show Zombies vs Ninjas. Seriously, here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wt6d1OzrdLs (quote is at 3:56). Ghost rider224 (talk) 15:39, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Block How can I not edit my own profile? So you will learn not to violate the guidelines so you can edit it. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 02:23, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: I know you broke a few rules as you added non-related images and gave yourself AC rights, but Toa and Xsizter told you not to and you continued. I honestly do not think you are a newbie since you have joined wiki for two years now. If you do not know the rules this is the link. And here are the rules for customs. And I do have the right to block you because swearing or implying a swear word is against Brickipedia's rules. (Although chatmods, rollbackers, and admins use implications to tell a person that the word they used was inappropriate.) It may be your custom, but anyone can read it and we want to keep the wiki appropriate. And I know you wanted to right a direct quote, but you have to take out any curse words or not have the quote at all. Because you claim you don't know the rules, I'll give you a few chances, but don't violate the rules next time.--GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 00:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I just informed you not to use bad words. You used the word "wh*res" in Custom:Rorschach. If you are cutting a pasting something from online (which is what it looked like), please read it first before posting. This wikia is a kid-friendly one and that word is unacceptable. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:33, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Whoa! Did you not get my previous warning? I clearly told you not to use bad words. You just used the word "r*pe" in Custom:Rorschach. I enjoy you are putting lots of effort in your custom and adding a great plot, but I've told you many times to keep it appropriate. Next time you use a bad word, you will get a permablock. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Eric Cartman In your recent custom Eric Cartman, you mentioned that he ripped on Kyle for being Jewish. That can be considered religiously offensive. I deleted your custom. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 23:41, February 6, 2016 (UTC)